tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Adventures
Adventures is a Thomas and Friends die-cast toy range produced by Fisher-Price and the successor to the Take-n-Play range. The design of the toys is identical to the Collectible Railway range. Fisher-Price have advised that adapters to connect Adventures sets to the Take-n-Play sets are available and can be obtained by contacting Fisher-Price directly. Engines 2017 * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Oliver * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff (coming soon) * Stanley * Hiro * Charlie * Scruff (coming soon) * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Gator * Timothy * Ryan * Ashima * Axel (coming soon) * Raul * Gina * Hurricane (coming soon) * Merlin (coming soon) * Theo (coming soon) * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Salty * Den * Dart * Philip * Ivan * Frankie (coming soon) * Flynn * Winston * Marion (coming soon) * Skiff (coming soon) * Hugo * Victor * Luke * Millie (coming soon) Rolling Stock 2017 * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Troublesome Truck Vehicles 2017 * Bertie * Butch * Captain * Harold * Trevor * Jack * Oliver * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt's Car Special Edition Engines 2017 * Original Thomas * Streamlined Thomas * Stanley in Space Multi-Packs 2017 * Diamond Run 4-Pack (includes; Rosie, Ashima, Gina and a truck) * Jack and The Pack 4-Pack (includes; Jack, Oliver, Thomas and a truck) * Sodor Celebration 4-Pack (includes; Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and Sir Topham Hatt's car) * Dieselworks Fix-Up 4-Pack (includes; Diesel, Dart, Den and a truck) * Construction 4-Pack * Rubbish 4-Pack * Railway Search & Rescue 4-Pack (includes; Philip, Harold, Butch and a truck) * Passenger Pick-Up 4-Pack (includes; Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and a truck) * Thomas' Favourite Friends (includes; Winston, Captain, Victor, Percy, Butch, Bertie, Diesel, Harold, Thomas and Kevin) Talking Engines/Vehicles 2017 * Space Mission Thomas * Dino Discovery James * Shark Escape Salty * Pirate Quest Diesel Light-Up Racers 2017 * Thomas * Percy * Rosie * Stanley Train Makers 2017 * Construction * Racer * Monster Playsets 2017 * Tidmouth Sheds * Space Mission Rover * Shark Escape Playset * Misty Island Zip-Line Playset * Jungle Quest Playset * Thomas' Big Dino Delivery * Percy at the Rescue Centre * Engine Maker * Charlie's Day at the Quarry * Reg and the Scrapyard * Salty at the Docks * Thomas at the Rescue Centre Track Packs 2017 * Curves and Straights Track Pack * Bridges and Curves Track Pack * Space Mission Track Pack * Shark Escape Track Pack Trivia * The engine models are essentially the same as those of the Collectible Railway. As such, they share many of the same characteristics, including: ** Henry and Edward are incorrectly depicted as 2-6-0's. ** Henry has a Fowler tender instead of his normal LNER tender. ** Gordon is depicted with a 0-6-2 wheel arrangement. ** Hiro, Spencer, Connor, Belle and Caitlin are depicted with a 2-6-2 wheel configuration. * Gina has a nameplate only on one side. * Trevor's wheels are grey instead of red. * Hugo's wheels are black instead of blue. ** His propeller also has three blades instead of four blades. * In the Monster Maker Train Pack prototype, Gator is seen wearing a duplicate middle piece from Max. * Track and magnet adapters were made so you can use the Take Along/Take-n-Play tracks and the 2014 Take-n-Play engines with the Adventures engines. * The Talking Space Mission Thomas' space helmet is either re-used from or exactly the same as the Stanley in Space model. * The prototype Talking Shark Escape Salty features no snap-on piece and a blue truck with a cargo piece. * Diesel is one of the few characters in the line-up to have the buffers painted on the model outside of the promotional image. * Timothy's promotional image depicts him with a full red buffer-beam but the final product has the red coloring on the bottom half with the top half being blue. * The only portions of Caitlin's overall build that consist of die-cast metal are the upper boiler and the tender. The rest of it is relatively made of plastic otherwise. * The Talking Thomas and James models both use their molds from the pre-2014 era with the exclusion of the wheel configuration. * Some generic rolling stock's couplers do not move, thus this does not have a 'one way' issue as the engine's couplers can move 360 degrees. * Kevin is shown to have a front coupling and train wheels, inaccurately depicting him as a rail runner much like its Take-n-Play predecessor. * The Light-Up Racer engines only have a front light for their prototypes, their actual models just have a coupler in front. * The Shark Escape Track Pack and Space Mission Track Pack are re-themed variants of the Bridges and Bends Track Pack and the Curves and Straights Track Pack respectively. Gallery Engines File:AdventuresThomas.png|Thomas File:AdventuresMuddyThomas.png|Muddy Thomas File:AdventuresEdward.jpg|Edward File:AdventuresHenry.jpg|Henry File:AdventuresGordon.jpg|Gordon File:AdventuresJames.png|James File:AdventuresPercy.png|Percy File:AdventuresToby.jpg|Toby File:AdventuresOliver.JPG|Oliver File:AdventuresEmily.jpg|Emily File:AdventuresSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:AdventuresRosie.png|Rosie File:AdventuresStanley.png|Stanley File:AdventuresHiro1.jpg|Hiro File:AdventuresCharlie.jpg|Charlie File:AdventuresBelle1.jpg|Belle File:AdventuresprototypeStephen.JPG|Prototype Stephen File:AdventuresConnor.png|Connor File:AdventuresCaitlin.png|Caitlin File:AdventuresTimothy.png|Timothy File:AdventuresMarion.jpg|Marion File:AdventuresGator.jpg|Gator File:AdventuresRyan.jpg|Ryan File:AdventuresAshima.png|Ashima File:AdventuresAxel.jpg|Axel File:AdventuresGina.png|Gina File:AdventuresRaul.png|Raul File:AdventuresDiesel.png|Diesel File:Adventures_Diesel10.jpg|Diesel 10 File:AdventuresSalty1.jpg|Salty File:AdventuresPhilip.jpg|Philip File:AdventuresIvan.png|Ivan File:Adventures Frankie.jpg|Frankie File:AdventuresFlynn.png|Flynn File:AdventuresWinston1.jpg|Winston File:AdventuresHugo.jpg|Hugo File:AdventuresVictor.jpg|Victor File:AdventuresLukePrototype.jpg|Luke Special Edition File:AdventuresOriginalThomas.jpeg|Original Thomas File:AdventuresStreamlinedTHomas.jpg|Streamlined Thomas File:Stanley_in_Space.jpg|Stanley in Space Talking Adventures File:AdventuresSpaceMissionThomas.PNG|Talking Space Mission Thomas File:AdventuresDinoDiscoveryJames.PNG|Talking Dino Discovery James File:AdventuresPirateQuestDiesel.jpeg|Talking Pirate Quest Diesel File:AdventuresSharkEscapeSalty.jpg|Talking Shark Escape Salty Light-Up Racers File:AdventuresGlowRacersThomas.jpeg|Light-Up Thomas File:AdventuresLight-UpRacerPercybox.jpg|Light-Up Percy Box File:AdventuresGlowRacersRosie.png|Light-Up Rosie File:AdventuresGlowRacersStanley.jpg|Light-Up Stanley Rolling Stock File:AnnieandClarabelAdventures.jpeg|Annie and Clarabel File:AdventuresHenrietta.jpg|Henrietta File:AdventuresTroublesomeTruck1.jpg|Red Troublesome Truck File:AdventuresDiamondTruck.PNG|Diamond Truck Vehicles File:AdventuresBertie.JPG|Bertie File:AdventuresTrevor.jpg|Trevor File:AdventuresHarold.png|Harold File:AdventuresJack.png|Jack File:AdventuresOliver(ThePack).png|Oliver File:KevinAdventures.jpeg|Kevin Packs File:AdventuresDiamondRun.png|Diamond Run File:AdventuresJackAndThePack.png|Jack And The Pack File:AdventuresSodorCelebration.png|Sodor Celebration File:AdventuresDieselWorksFix-Up.png|Diesel Works Fix-Up File:AdvenuresSearchRescueTeam.jpg|Search & Rescue 4-Pack File:AdventuresPassengerPick-Up.jpg|Passenger Pick-Up 4-Pack File:Thomas'FavouriteFriendsAdventures.jpg|Thomas' Favorite Friends Sets File:AdventuresTidmouthSheds.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds File:AdventuresSpaceMissionRover.jpeg|Space Mission Rover File:ThomasAndFriendsAdventuresPirateQuestPlane.jpg|Pirate Quest Plane File:AdventuresSharkEscapeSet.jpeg|Shark Escape Set File:AdventuresRegandtheScrapyard1.jpeg|Reg and the Scrapyard File:AdventuresSaltyattheDocks.jpg|Salty at the Docks File:AdventuresThomasattheRescueCenter.jpg|Thomas at the Rescue Centre File:AdventuresMistyIslandZip-LineBox.png|Misty Island Zip-line Box File:AdventuresMistyIslandZip-Line.jpg|Misty Island Zip-line File:AdventuresCurvesandStraightsTrackPack.png|Curves and Straights Track Pack File:AdventuresBridgesandBendsTrackPack.png|Bridges and Bends Track Pack File:AdventuresSharkEscapeTrackPack.jpeg|Shark Escape Track Pack File:ThomasandFriendsAdventuresSharkEscapebox.jpg|Shark Escape Track Pack boxart File:AdventuresSpaceMissionTrackPack.png|Space Mission Track Pack File:ThomasandFriendsAdventuresSpaceMissionbox.jpg|Space Mission Track Pack boxart File:AdventuresSpiralTowerTrackswithThomasbox.jpg|Spiral Tower Track with Thomas File:AdventuresSpiralTowerTrackswithPercybox.jpg|Spiral Tower Track with Percy File:AdventuresSpiralTowerTrackswithDieselbox.jpg|Spiral Tower Track with Diesel File:ThomasGreatDinoDelivery.jpg|Thomas' Great Dino Delivery File:PercyAtTheRescueCenter.jpg|Percy at the Rescue Centre File:AdventuresJungleQuest.jpg|Jungle Quest File:AdventuresCharlie'sDayattheQuarrybox.jpg|Charlie's day at the Quarry Box File:AdventuresCharlie'sDayattheQuarry.jpg|Charlie's Day at the Quarry File:TrackmasterSUperStation.jpg|Super Station File:AdventuresEngineMaker.jpg|Engine Maker File:AdventuresRacerPack.png|Racer Train Maker Pack File:AdventuresMonsterPack.png|Monster Train Maker Pack File:AdventuresConstructionPack.png|Construction Train Maker Pack Miscellaneous File:IMG_7629.JPG|Take-n-Play to Adventures adapters External Links * https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CotwN3UUMAQE_lM.jpg:large * https://www.amazon.com/Fisher-Price-Thomas-Adventures-Vehicle-Diamond/dp/B01JA5WPD0/ * https://www.amazon.com/Fisher-Price-Thomas-Train-Adventures-Maker/dp/B01IN4XSK8 Category:Merchandise